1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable removable rack of an electronic device, and more particularly to a mechanism for coupling a rack body of a portable removable rack to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many patents concerning a hard disk removable rack, for example, a hard disc removable rack disclosed in Taiwan patent publishing No. 534439 comprises a parent rack and a subsidiary rack, upper and lower side faces of the parent rack are hollow, a front side thereof is provided with a shielding plate capable of swinging inward and a rear side thereof is locked to a circuit board with a terminal. Furthermore, a front side of the subsidiary rack is provided with a fan and a rear side thereof is provided with another circuit board, in which a front side of the circuit board is provided with a bus line terminal and a power connection, and a rear side thereof is provided with another terminal to allow the two terminals to be inserted into each other when the subsidiary rack is inserted in the parent rack and the bus line terminal together with the power connection to be used for an insertion use when the hard disk main body is positioned inside the subsidiary rack. Besides, one side of the hard disk main body is reserved with screw holes and one side of the subsidiary rack is correspondingly disposed with through holes so as to allow the hard disk main body to be fixed by utilizing bolts to pass through to do screw connections to fix the hard disk main body.
An operation of the screw locking or the hard disk detaching is very labor wasting such that the assembly cost is increased.